Stara Ziemia/I/X
Jacek postanowił był wyjechać z Aszuan, nie widząc się wcale z Azą. Zły był na siebie, że w ogóle uległ jej namowom, a raczej posłuchał mimochodem rzuconego wezwania, bo ona przecież nie namawiała go nawet wcale — i przybył wbrew zamiarowi po to chyba jedynie, aby uczuć znowu ciążącą na sobie niewolę jej uroku. Rozdrażniła go przy tym rozmowa z Grabcem. Wiedział już teraz, że ten szczególny człowiek, genialny jako pisarz, a myślą o wywyższeniu twórców obłąkany, rzeczywiście przewrót jakiś przygotowuje — i nierad o tym myślał, nie wierząc w możliwość powodzenia. Wprawdzie i w nim samym aż nazbyt często zrywał się bunt przeciw samowładztwu wszelakiej miernoty, która rzeczywiście twórców i myślicieli dla dobrobytu swego wyzyskiwała, pozorną im jeno i niby czestną ostawiając swobodę, ale gasił on go szybko wolą przemożną, jako odruch uczucia niegodny ducha, co wielki jest sam w sobie, i jeno coraz wynioślejszym, choć jeszcze niezmiennie pobłażliwym, poglądał okiem na otaczających go ludzi. W zamęt walki bez ostatecznej konieczności mieszać się nie miał ochoty: zbyt wiele mieli owi, najwyżsi duchem, do stracenia, aby warto było rzucać to na kartę jedną dla nie dość cennego zysku, jakim mogłoby być panowanie nad zgiełkiem życia. Ale Grabca powstrzymywać nie chciał i nie mógł. Przede wszystkim czując, że w zasadzie on ma słuszność w tym, co mówi, następnie zaś wiedząc, że i tak na nic by się to nie zdało. Myślał o tym w hotelu, zamykając małą torbę podróżną, którą brał z sobą na samolot. W tej chwili zapukano do drzwi. Obejrzał się żywo. — Kto tam? Przyszło mu na myśl, że może to być posłaniec od Azy, a chociaż niby postanowił odlecieć, nie widząc się z nią, serce mu dziwnie radosną nadzieją zabiło. Z pewnym rozczarowaniem ujrzał na progu znanego sobie lokaja, którego mu do posługi przydano. — Ekscelencjo, wedle życzenia samolot jest już gotowy. — Dobrze. Zejdę zaraz. Czy pytał kto o mnie? Lokaj zawahał się. — Ekscelencja nie kazał wpuszczać nikogo, — Kto był? — Posłaniec. — Skąd? Od kogo? Zawołał to mimo woli tak głośno, że aż mu się wstyd zrobiło, zwłaszcza gdy spostrzegł, jak po wąskich ustach lokaja przebiegł uśmiech dyskretny. — Z Old-Great-Cataract-Palace. Zostawił list. Podał Jackowi podłużną, wąską kopertę. Jacek rzucił okiem na papier. — Kiedy to przyniesiono? — Przed chwilą właśnie. — Tak.... dobrze — mówił, przebiegając oczyma kilka wierszy dużym, wyrazistym pismem skreślonych. — Każcie samolot wtoczyć z powrotem do hangaru; pojadę później. Jak stał, w podróżnym ubraniu, skoczył do liftu i w chwil parę był już na dole. Do mieszkania Azy w Old-Great-Cataract-Palace był spory kawałek drogi, niezbyt miły zwłaszcza teraz w upale, ale on mimo to odprawił ruchem dłoni podjeżdżający samochód i puścił się piechotą. Mimo że już dzisiaj chodził wiele, czuł potrzebę ruchu, który go zawsze uspokajał. W drodze przebiegło mu jeszcze przez myśl, aby zawrócić i odlecieć, kartą tylko Azę przeprosiwszy. Roześmiał się sam ze siebie. Do czegóż prowadzą te dziecinne wybiegi? To było przecież niewątpliwe, że się z nią zobaczy. Gdyby nawet nie była przysłała po niego, byłby z pewnością w ostatniej chwili jakiś pozór dla siebie wynalazł i poszedł sam. Dziwny był jego stosunek do tej kobiety. Wiedział, że go nie kocha i kochać nigdy nie będzie, i wiedział zarazem, że trzyma go przy sobie świadomym nieprzepartym urokiem, gdyż jej to snadź pochlebia mieć wśród tylu głupców pozłacanych mędrca u swoich stóp — i dla tej jeszcze zabawki, aby go widzieć niezaradnym wobec siebie i słabym... A poza tym mogła mieć ukryte osobiste powody, dla których go puścić z ręki nie chciała; wszakże on ze swym stanowiskiem, wiedzą i imieniem mógł jej być tak często i w ważnych dla niej rzeczach pożytecznym w tych kołach właśnie, gdzie zazwyczaj jej kobieca władza przemożna już nie sięgała. Wiedział o tym wszystkim o i tym jeszcze, że wybrała świadomie dla ich stosunku tę obłudną zawsze formę przyjaźni, aby go dręczyć tym więcej i tym pewniej do siebie przywiązać, ale się nie oburzał ani żalu do niej nie czul żadnego. Jeśli wyrwać się czasem chciał spod jej przewagi, to jeno dlatego, aby się od męki bezwzajemnej uchronić i myśl od czaru uwolnić, pod którym ćmiła się i mieszała coraz częściej. Ale sił mu na to brakowało i myślał wtedy, że jednak męka ta i to patrzenie upojne na cud przedziwny jej ciała, to jedyny dział jego, który wziął od życia, poza kręgami jego niejako resztą istoty swej się unosząc. Czasem, kiedy krew w nim wzbierała i ogarniało go pragnienie obłędne pocałunków jej i uścisków, wił się jak robak w bólu niewysłowionym, myśląc, że ona piękności swojej nieprzepłaconym skarbem szafuje i kupczy może nie tylko na deskach teatru w setnym jarzących świateł rozlśnieniu, lecz także w wonnej ciszy swego pokoju, kiedy blask lamp przyćmionych zaledwie ustom świętokradzkim ku białej piersi drogę wskazuje. Tak myśleli wszyscy i on, inaczej myśleć nie śmiejąc, starał się zazwyczaj wcale o tym nie pamiętać. A kiedy obłęd tej myśli go ogarnął, zmagał się z nią i zgniatał ją w sobie, dopóki nie zgasła w jakimś ogromnym morzu tęsknej czułości, co wszystko gotowa przebaczyć, ulitować się wszystkiemu. — Mojaś ty — szeptały mu usta wówczas — moja, choć tysiące patrzą na ciebie i ręce po ciebie wyciągają, bo ja jeden może zdolny jestem piękno twego ciała zrozumieć i czuć twoją biedną, jasną duszę, gdzieś na dnie serca schowaną, do której zaledwie echo życia twego dochodzi. I patrzył na nią znowu z dobrą, choć smutną pobłażliwością, i godził się nawet na słabość swą wobec niej i to, co świat by nazwał poniżeniem, jak czasem człowiek dorosły poddaje się rad kaprysom dziecka ukochanego, co mu na czworakach biegać około stołu każe. To uczucie miał i teraz, idąc do hotelu na jej wezwanie — bez pewności nawet, jak go przyjmie i jak powita. Wiedział, że będzie to zależne od chwilowego jej usposobienia, ale szedł, bo chciał ją widzieć on sam. Myślał o niej słodko i cicho. Przystanął mimo woli w miejscu, gdzie szeroka aleja palmowa zakrętem o pustynię bliską ocierała się niemal. Przymknął powieki, tyle jeno otworu źrenicom właśnie zostawiając, iżby słońce na twarz mu padające mogło w nie oprócz barwy krwi jego własnej rzucać jeszcze pozłotę piasków na bezbrzeż już tutaj za zielonymi polami koniczyny rozsypanych i żółtych. Powoli wszystko w, świadomości jego poczęło się rozpływać i gubić. Zapomniał niemal, gdzie jest, po co wyszedł z domu i dokąd dąży. Uczucie ulgi niewysłowionej i słodkiej, uczucie pokoju niezgłębionego spływało nań z promieniami słońca. Przewinęło mu się jeszcze przez pamięć: Aza, Grabiec, loty jakieś górne i ciężki ducha trud, mędrzec Nyanatiloka — i topniało wszystko, jak wiosenny śnieg tam, w ojczyźnie jego, gdy ciepło bije z nieba, z ziemi już rozpulchnionej,z rozpętanych wód. Słońce! Słońce!... Był moment, że nie myślał już o niczym innym, jak tylko o słońcu i wietrze od skał dalekich, różowych odbitym, gorącym, przez pustynię kędyś przebiegłym od morza błękitnego, od fal ciepłych, co na piasek się wślizgują z lubieżnością kotów, gdy z histerycznym pomrukiem łaszą się około głaszczących je dłoni. Upajała go wonna, dzwoniąca w uszach cisza odwieczerza i pieszczota wiatru słodkiego, którą czuł na twarzy, we włosach, na warg rozchyleniu. Dziwne, łaskotliwe uczucie fizycznej niemal rozkoszy rozpłynęło mu się po członkach. — Tak całować muszą jej usta, tak pieszczą jej dłonie miękkie, słodkie, wonne... Świadomość i wrażliwość swą zatrzymał na jakimś punkcie odczuwania, jak kulę kryształową na ostrzu noża — poza czasem i przestrzenią. — Tak całować muszą jej usta... Naraz rozwarł oczy, jakby z letargu, wieczność trwającego, zbudzony. W rozgrzanym powietrzu dreszcz go przejął nagły; zalana światłem przestrzeń pociemniała mu w źrenicach. Przypomniał sobie, że ranek cały zmarnował, siedząc w hotelu nie wiadomo dlaczego i bawiąc się jak dziecko w "męską dumę", kiedy mógł być przy niej, patrzeć jej w oczy, czuć dotknięcie ręki, głos jej słyszeć dźwięczny. I to teraz, kiedy go wezwała, czas jeszcze traci... Z nerwowym pośpiechem skinął na przejeżdżającą dorożkę elektryczną i kazał się wieść do hotelu. Aza czekała nań w swoim pokoju. Przywitała go żywo i z widocznym zadowoleniem, że przybył, ale nie wytrzymała długo, aby mu nie zacząć robić wymówek, że tak późno przychodzi i na wyraźne zaproszenie jej dopiero. — Czy nie podobałam ci się wczoraj? — mówiła, tak bowiem po imieniu nazywali się od pewnego czasu niby braterstwo. — Uciekłeś przed końcem koncertu i dziś się ledwie mogłam ciebie doczekać. Jacek rozmarzony był jeszcze myślą o niej, tam, w słońcu, i nie odpowiadając, patrzył na nią przez chwilę z uśmiechem, jakby na sen objawiony. Znać było, że przykrość mu teraz sprawia wszelka rozmowa, tak chciałby patrzeć jeno na nią i czuć, że jest. Ale Aza nalegała, by odpowiadał. Wyciągnął ręce i końcami palców dotknął jej wyśnionych dłoni. — Cudem byłaś — szepnął — ale byłbym prawie wolał nie widzieć cię tam wczoraj, nie słuchać tego śpiewu razem z innymi. — Dlaczego? — Piękna jesteś. Chłonął ją rozmiłowanymi oczyma. — To cóż? — odezwała się Aza przekornie. — Więc dlatego, że jestem piękna, właśnie trzeba na mnie patrzeć i kochać mnie, a nie uciekać... Jacek wstrząsnął naraz głową. — Nie mogę się nigdy oprzeć wrażeniu, patrząc na ciebie w teatrze, że poniewierasz swą piękność i rzucasz ją na pastwę tłumowi. Aż mi żal i boli mnie to , żeś piękna i boska jest wtedy. Aza uśmiechnęła się. — Ale jestem piękna i boska? — Wiesz o tym aż nazbyt dobrze. Dziw mi nawet czasem, że nie wystarcza ci ta świadomość i doświadczasz jeszcze piękności swej, używając jej na pętanie ludzi, którzy nawet patrzeć na nią nie są godni. — Sztuka jest dla wszystkich, którzy jej chcą — rzekła Aza nieszczerze. — Artystką jestem; to, co mam w sobie, muszę przed ludźmi wyrzucić ruchem, głosem. Tworząc, nie pytam się wcale... Przerwał jej, z lekka się uśmiechając. — Nie, Azo. To jest złudzenie. Wszakże nie tworzysz nic. Robisz tylko cud z tego, co myślą innych stworzone jest przez to, że sama jesteś cudem. Ciebie tam chcą — cudnej! Płacą ci za to, za to jedno tylko — i ty zobowiązujesz się być piękną wobec każdego, kto przy drzwiach złoty grosz rzuci. Tracisz wolność piękności; wywłaszczasz się codziennie w teatrze na rzecz tych wszystkich, którzy, o sztuce mówiąc radzi, śledzą jeno lubieżnymi oczyma każdy twój ruch... Widziałem to wczoraj i ty sama czuć to musisz. Za dobra mi jesteś na taką służbę. Zaśmiała się głośno i wyniośle. — Ja sama najlepiej wiem, na co jestem dobra! Nie służę ja, ale władam. Dla mnie pobudowano teatry, opery napisano i wymyślono narzędzia muzyczne. Dla mnie pracował ten, co wznosił przed wiekami świątynię ową na wyspie, i ci, co po wiekach wodą ją zalali, abym ja dzisiaj przeglądać się mogła w toni, tańcząc i śpiewając. Piękna jestem i mocna... Władać mogę i chcę, a więc dlatego... — Sprzedajesz piękno swego ciała... — Nie inaczej, jak ty moc ducha swojego — odrzuciła mu w twarz wyzywająco. Jackowi przypomniała się niedawna z Grabcem rozmowa. Pochylił głowę i dłonią przetarł białe czoło. — Jak ja moc ducha — powtórzył — może to być, może... Wszyscy jesteśmy w jednym położeniu. Człowiekowi się zdaje, że włada, rozkazuje, przewodzi, bierze sobie sam, co chce, a tymczasem jest najemnikiem od urodzenia kupionym i tłumowi służy — za umówioną bez jego współudziału zapłatę. Tłum sobie kupuje i robotników, i mędrców, i wynalazców, i przodowników, i błaznów, i artystów, i parobków, a kiedy byli jeszcze królowie, to królów sobie kupował i płacił im za to, że są królami, choć im się zdawało — jak tobie — że z bożej łaski panują. Nawet pogromców kupuje sobie tłum i niszczycieli, i wrogów, bo i tych mu snadź potrzeba — dodał, myśląc o Grabcu. Aza nie zważała już na jego słowa. Powstała z krzesła i aby przerwać tę rozmowę, rzuciła z umyślną obojętnością: — Więc zgódźmy się z tym... — Zapewne. Godzimy się zawsze, ciągle, nieustannie i na wszystko, jak gdyby to, co nas otacza, było coś warte, jakby naprawdę było potrzebne... Przecież ty mogłabyś równie być piękną na puszczy, samotna, jak kwiat... Wzruszyła ramionami wzgardliwie. — I co by mi przyszło z tego? — A tak. Zawsze się myśli, co z tego przyjdzie. Ty, ja, oni, wszyscy. Nie umiemy cenić sami tego, co w nas jest, więc w innych szukamy potwierdzenia sądów naszych o sobie, własne na cudzych budujemy. Nie wierzymy dostatecznie w wieczność swoją, więc szukamy u innych, jak my znikomych, pozornej nieśmiertelności (sława, sława!) i w dziełach lub choćby w działaniu chcemy zdobyć myślom swoim trwanie, którego pragniemy... Mówił to z głową wspartą na dłoni, jak gdyby z sobą samym rozmawiając, choć oczyma zamyślonymi patrzył na stojącą przed nim kobietę. Słuchała go niechętnie. Nudziły ją nie dość .zrozumiałe słowa, których tylko dźwięk zewnętrzny i treść najprostszą uchem w tej chwili chwytała, nie mając zgoła ochoty zastanawiać się nad nimi. A co więcej — drażniły ją zawsze u Jacka te chwile, kiedy wobec niej myśli swoje dla siebie samego rozsnuwał, czując, że usuwa się wtedy dziwnie i niemal zupełnie spod władzy jej czarodziejskiej. Położyła mu nagle ręce na ramionach. — Chcę, żebyś myślał o mnie, tylko o mnie, gdy przy mnie tu jesteś. Uśmiechnął się. — O tobie myślę, Azo. Gdybym wierzył w nieśmiertelność duszy tak silnie, jak jej pragnę, i w postęp jej wieczysty od niczego niezależny... — To cóż?... Przerwała mu zdanie tym pytaniem, rzuconym lekko i nie domagającym się innej odpowiedzi, jak uśmiechu na jego ustach. Rzęsy długie opadły jej do połowy na duże dziecięce oczy — wysunęła naprzód wargi, drżące lekko przyczajonym gdzieś w kątach uśmieszkiem czy przeczuwanymi pocałunkami. Pierś jej kusząca, czystą linią pod lekką suknią zarysowana, wznosiła się głębokim oddechem. Patrzył jej w twarz, nie spuszczając powiek, tak jasnym, spokojnym wzrokiem, jakby naprawdę kwiat miał przed sobą tylko, a nie kobietę piękną i pożądaną. I mówił swój sen: — Wziąłbym cię za rękę i tak bym powiedział: pójdź ze mną, spróbujmy być samotnymi nawet wobec siebie wzajem. Kwitnij jak kwiat, bo piękności twojej niepotrzebne są ludzkie oczy; obejmuj duszą świat, ile jeno zdołasz, jak światło słońca — i nie troszcz się o więcej. Nie pójdzie na marne słodycz ust twoich, chociaż jej żadne wargi nie spiją; ni jeden ruch ciała twego nie przepadnie, ni jeden uśmiech nie zginie, choć w cudzych oczach i w żądzy cudzej na krótki żywot doczesny się nie utrwali... Spojrzała nań teraz z istotnym zdumieniem, nie umiejąc sobie zdać sprawy, czy mówi poważnie, czy drwi z niej tylko po prostu. Jacek spostrzegł tę niepewność w jej wzroku i umilkł nagle. Smutek go ogarnął i wstyd, że mówi przed nią rzeczy śmieszne dlatego, że wyłaniają się ze słów jego niezupełne, oderwane od podłoża myśli, z której wyrosły, i rozproszone. Powstał i sięgnął dłonią po rękawiczki, leżące obok na stole. Skoczyła żywo ku niemu. — Zostań! — Nie chcę. Czas mi już... Przed zachodem słońca trzeba mi już być nad Morzem Śródziemnym, w powietrzu, wysoko... — Dlaczego to mówisz, gdy wiesz, że tu zostaniesz? Usiadł zwolna, posłuszny. Naturalnie, że zostanie. Chwilę jeszcze czy godzinę. Uczuł, że zostałby przy niej zawsze, gdyby tego chciała. A równocześnie zrozumiał, że ona nie zechce tego nigdy, bo on sam nie umie chcieć, wyszedłszy jakoś śmiesznie poza nawias życia, i prawiąc jej teraz o samotnej piękności, zamiast ręce wyciągnąć i na pierś ją wziąć, na usta, siłą opór jej zmóc, jeśliby się jaki pojawił. Widział, że jest piękna, ponętna, kusząca, jedyna. Przeczuł, że cała rozkoszą jest i szczęściem. Mgła jakaś gorąca do mózgu mu uderzyła — wpatrzył się w nią oczyma, w których powoli palić się poczynało zapamiętanie miłosne, bezdenne i smutne jak śmierć. W krwi jego, co na pozór myśli jego wybujałej służyła, jak światłu oliwa w lampie starodawnej, falowania się budziły i dreszcze — z przedwiekowych przypomnień, z tych czasów może, kiedy jacyś jego przodkowie świat złotym mieczem zaprzepaszczali dla jednego błysku uwodzicielskich oczu. I jak morze, wydymające swe wały ku Księżycowi, tak biła krew jego ogromnym przypływem ku tej wielkiej tajemnicy życia, jaką jest miłość — ku tajemnicy zgubionej już niby na wyżynach, a przecież żywej i przypominającej się ciągle w oddechu ust, w serca uderzeniu, w tętnie, drgającym w nurtach żył. — Aza!... — szepnął. Zbliżyła się ku niemu. — Co?... Patrzyła nań spod powiek spuszczonych wzrokiem, który zdawał się zasypiać w omdleniu, jak u obezwładnionej spojrzeniem węża gazeli, ale usta jej drgały drapieżnie, świadcząc, że nie ona tutaj jest ofiarą... Wyciągnęła dłonie i dotknęła jego czoła. Lekko, lekko, jakby wiatr cichy, słońcem przepojony włosy mu spadłe odrzucał ze skroni... Jak tam — na granicy pustyni... Uczuł słońce w powietrzu piersiami wciągane, w krwi, co, coraz gorętsza, tętnice rozpierała, oczy mu ćmiąc i myśli w dziwny taniec porywając za sobą... I słodycz niewysłowiona, obezwładniająca, która nagle całą istotę falą zalewa. Jak tam — na granicach pustyni... Pochylił się czołem do jej rąk — uniosła mu nieco głowę. — Kochasz mnie? Wionęła mu tym słowem w twarz z pobliża, usta naprzeciw ust jego wzniesionych trzymając. — Tak. Stała nad nim ze świadomym uczuciem przewagi nieodpartej, przemożnej: oto w tym człowieku, jak dziecię w dłoniach jej cichym, wiedza świata niezgłębiona, mądrość cała najgórniejsza do stóp jej się chyliła. Przez piękność swoją i płeć mogła jej rozkazywać teraz tak, jak rozkazuje już tym twórcom wszystkim, poetom, malarzom, muzykom, co pono wyżsi mają być od niej! — jak tłumowi rozkazuje, bogaczom, dostojnikom, starcom i młodzieży. Zamajaczyły jej w pamięci słowa Grabca, niedawno do niej wypowiedziane: Mistrz Jacek ma wynalazek tajemniczy i straszny. On go sam nie wyzyska, lecz kto go opanuje, będzie królem świata samowładnym. Królem świata! Schyliła się ku niemu jeszcze więcej. Drobne pasma jej włosów, opadłe ze skroni, muskały białe czoło mędrca. — A wiesz, że ja jestem piękna? Piękniejsza niż życie, niż szczęście, niż sen? — Tak... — I ty nigdy jeszcze ust moich nie całowałeś... Słowa jej były jak tchnienie, które zaledwie można uchem pochwycić. — Chcesz?... — Azo! — Powiedz mi tajemnicę swoją, daj mi w rękę swoją moc, a będziesz mnie miał... Jacek powstał i cofnął się o krok. Blady był śmiertelnie. Usta zacisnął i patrzył przez chwilę w milczeniu na zdziwioną jego ruchem dziewczynę. — Azo — zaczął wreszcie, z trudem słowa wymawiając — Azo, kocham cię, czy pragnę, mniejsza o to; mniejsza, jaka jest moja tajemnica i moc, ale ja nie chcę cię... kupować, jak inni. Wyprostowała się dumnie. — Jak inni? Kto się może pochwalić, że widział sam jeden mego ciała cud? Kto mnie posiadał? Szybkie, zdumione spojrzenie rzucił Jacek na jej twarz. Schwyciła je w przelocie i zaśmiała się. — Dla jednego... mniej niż uśmiechu, mniej niż spojrzenia ludzie się włóczą u moich nóg i giną, gdy ja tak chcę! Nikt nie miał jeszcze ceny, aby ninie kupić. Dzisiaj za mnie trzeba dać świat! Patrzył na nią oniemiały, z zapartym oddechem i czuł, że mówi prawdę w tej chwili. A ona pochyliła głowę i ściągnąwszy brwi, jakby pod wpływem przypomnienia jakiegoś rzuciła jeszcze: — Nazbyt wiele brudu znieść musiałam dzieckiem, aby się brudzić jeszcze i teraz. Brano mnie i poniewierano, gdym bezbronna była, ale ja się nie dałam nikomu — z wyjątkiem jednego człowieka, którego ty wysłałeś na Księżyc! — Azo!... Posłyszała w jego głosie nutę przedziwną, gdzieś z krwawej głębi serca dobytą, i naraz wezbrało w niej okrucieństwo kobiece. Zrozumiała, że ma w ręku narzędzie tortury dla niego, łańcuch, który szarpiąc go i raniąc, tym silniej do niej przykuje. Wpatrzyła się weń szeroko rozwartymi oczyma; na ustach zaigrał jej uśmiech, z jakim snadź niegdyś damy rzymskie słuchały jęku mordowanych niewolników na arenie. — On jeden mnie zna — mówiła — on, twój przyjaciel! On jeden w całym wszechświecie wie, jakie są moje pocałunki, jak pierś moja pachnie, jak pieścić umieją me dłonie. I nie ma go tutaj na Ziemi. Tam, na Księżyc, tam, między gwiazdy, na niebo szerokie i błękitne uniósł tajemnicę mojej miłości, która kogo innego zabić by mogła rozkoszą niewysłowioną... Nie wierzysz? Zapytaj go, kiedy powróci tu do mnie... On ci powie — wszak ty jesteś jego przyjaciel i mój przyjaciel szlachetny, jedyny, który nie chce niczego... Zatoczył się jak pijany. — Azo!!... Za ścianą zakotłowało się naraz od niespodziewanych śmiechów. Słychać było tupanie nóg biegającej służby, piskliwe głosy chłopców hotelowych i bas marszałka, starającego się na próżno zamęt uciszyć. Jacek nie zważał na to wszystko. Wpatrzony w śpiewaczkę żuł jakiś wyraz w ustach... Aza jednak na odgłos rozgwaru poskoczyła żywo ku drzwiom, a gdy jej się zdawało, że w zgiełku głos pana Benedykta odróżnia, otwarła je na oścież. Widok, jaki ją uderzył, był zaiste jedyny. W przedpokoju, służbą natłoczonym, stał pan Benedykt, broniąc się jedną ręką jakiemuś maleńkiemu człowieczkowi o rozczochranej głowie, który, jak kot na piersi jego uczepiony, piąstką go po twarzy okładał. W drugiej ręce zacny emeryt trzymał sznurek uwiązany do nogi innego karzełka, usiłującego na próżno słowem i gestami powstrzymać gniew swego towarzysza. Służba była bezradna, bo co który wyciągnął rękę, by rozwścieczonego karła pochwycić, pan Benedykt krzyczał zawzięcie: — Precz! nie róbcie mu nic złego; to dla pani Azy... Śpiewaczka zmarszczyła brwi. — Co się tu dzieje? Czyście poszaleli! W tej chwili pan Benedykt zdołał nareszcie uwolnić się od napastnika i podbiegł ku niej krokiem zgoła młodzieńczym. — Paniusiu — zaczął zadyszany, wznosząc wysoko brwi pokryte sińcami — przywiodłem paniusi coś... Mówiąc to, pociągnął za sznurki w dziecięce marynarskie ubranka przystrojonych karzełków. — Co to jest? — Krasnoludki, paniusiu, bardzo łagodne! Służby się nauczą... Aza, podrażniona rozmową z Jackiem, tak brutalnie i głupio przerwaną, nie była w dobrym humorze. Kiedy indziej byłaby tylko śmiechem parsknęła — teraz wezbrała w niej złość. — Wynoś się, dziadu, pókiś cały, razem ze swymi małpami! — krzyknęła wcale nienastrojowo, jak prawdziwa dawna cyrkówka, tupiąc cudowną nóżką w posadzkę. Służba, dusząc się od powstrzymywanego śmiechu, wyniosła się raźno chyłkiem, a pan Benedykt oniemiał. Nie spodziewał się nigdy takiego przyjęcia. Pochwycił cofającą się Azę za szeroki rękaw i począł przepraszać, zaklinając się, że był pewien, iż sprawi jej właśnie przyjemność, te rzadkie okazy przypadkowo nabyte dla niej sprowadzając. We drzwiach ukazał się Jacek, głośną rozmową przywabiony. Ochłonął już był zupełnie, jeno twarz miał bledszą niż zwykle. Śpiewaczka go spostrzegła i zaczęła.się skarżyć. — Patrz — mówiła — ani chwilę nie może się mieć spokoju! Człowiek stary, a nie ma rozumu. Jakieś małpoludy mi tutaj sprowadza! I złe do tego... Jacek spojrzał na karłów i drgnął. Mimo śmieszne w tych strojach postawy, znać było w ich twarzach inteligencję niepospolitą, zgoła na małpoludzi ani sietniaków nie wskazującą. Nieokreślone przeczucie zbudziło się w nim... — Coście wy za jedni? — spytał żywo i mimo woli rodzinnym swym, polskim językiem. Skutek był niespodziewany. Księżyczanie zrozumieli te słowa w »świętej mowie« ich ksiąg najstarszych wypowiedziane i poczęli opowiadać obaj naraz, bezładnie, w radosnej nadziei, że się skończy nareszcie to długie i fatalne dla nich nieporozumienie. Z trudem łowił Jacek uchem znaczenie mieszaniny poprzekręcanych wyrazów, jakimi go zarzucali. Zadał im jeszcze kilka pytań, aż wreszcie zwrócił się do Azy. Twarz miał poważną, usta mu drgały nerwowo. — Oni przybyli z Księżyca — rzekł. — Od Marka? — krzyknęła dziewczyna. — Tak. Od Marka. Pan Benedykt wytrzeszczył oczy, nie rozumiejąc właściwie dobrze, co to wszystko znaczy. — Arab mi ich sprzedał — mówił. — Podobno żyją tacy na pustyni w dalekiej oazie... Category:Stara Ziemia